Glue Gunner
45 |battless = 100 |specialty = Glue Supply Depot |hotkey = S }} bloon, slowing it down. Ceramic bloons can be glued but will not be slowed by it.|Bloons TD 4 Description}} is a tower making its first appearance in Bloons TD 4. It also appears in Bloons TD 4 Expansion and Bloons TD 5. It slows down bloons to 50% speed (40% for Glue Hose, and 30% with Glue Striker Ability) by shooting them with globs of glue. It costs $255 on Easy, $300 on Medium and $325 on Hard. The Glue Gunner can glue Ceramic Bloons but they won't be slowed by it (unless in the iOS version). Strategies Bloons Tower Defense 4 The Glue Gunner and all of its upgrades (left to right) in BTD4. Bloons Tower Defense 5 Upgrades Path 1 Glue Soak Cost: $170 (Easy), $200 (Medium), $215 (Hard) Description:'' Glue soaks through all layers of bloons.'' Corrosive Glue Cost: $255 (Easy), $300 (Medium), $325 (Hard) Description: ''Makes the glue become corrosive, popping bloons every few seconds while glued.'' *Any upgrade past this point will lock the path 2 upgrades* Bloon Dissolver Cost: '''$2805 (Easy), $3300 (Medium), $3565 (Hard) '''Description: Glue contains an extreme solvent that melts bloons. While glued, bloons will pop twice every second. Bloon Liquefier Cost: $10625 (Easy), $12500 (Medium), $13500 (Hard) Description: ''Pops bloons once before glueing. Contains a super strong dissolving glue that pops bloons ten times every second!'' Path 2 Stickier Glue Cost: '''$100 (Easy), $120 (Medium), $130 (Hard) '''Description: Makes glue effect last much longer. Glue Splatter Cost: $1870 (Easy), $2200 (Medium), $2375 (Hard) Description: Instead of glueing 1 bloon at a time, splatters 6 bloons at a time. *Any upgrade past this point will lock the path 1 upgrades* Glue Hose Cost: '''$2765 (Easy), $3250 (Medium), $3510 (Hard) '''Description: ''Shoots glue more than 3x as fast!'' Glue Striker Cost: '''$4675 (Easy), $5500 (Medium), $5940 (Hard) '''Description: Glue Strike Ability: Glues all bloons on screen. Trivia *Although it doesn't slow down Ceramic Bloons, it can still damage them after Corrosive Glue has been bought. **It can still glue Ceramic Bloons, even without Corrosive Glue. ***Even without Glue Soak, it can still glue Ceramic Bloons, even though it has absolutely no effect. *In Bloons TD 5 iOS, when the glue gunner is upgraded to Bloon Dissolver or Bloon Liquefier, it is not wearing a gas mask (not referring to the offical art). Normally, this could be seemingly dangerous. *The monkey next to the Mortar Tower when you upgrade to Bloon Buster or The Big One wears the same clothes as a Glue Hose Glue Gunner, and the monkey next to the Dartling Gun when you upgrade to Laser Cannon wears the same clothes as a Glue Splatter Glue Gunner. *In Bloons Tower Defense 4, the Glue Splatter upgrade gives the monkey 2 hoses but in BTD5, this does not apply. *A Glue Gunner with Bloon Liquefier pops an entire Ceramic Bloon in just 1.7 seconds not 1.8 seconds because glue liquifier pops bloons once before glueing. *The Glue Gunner is almost essential for completing the Bloontonium Lab track by placing one on each the 3 entrances, upgraded 2/1. *Note that, similarly to most BTD5 Path 2 Final Upgrades, there is no difference in power between Upgrades 3 and 4 except for the Special Ability. **This used to be true until Ninjakiwi buffed this tower to slow bloons even more with the 3rd and 4th upgrade on path 2: Glue Hose slows to 40% while Glue Striker slows to 30%. *Once the bloon is glued, the glue type cannot be changed until the glue is blown away. *In BTD4, look hard enough and you will see a tail sticking out of the glue gunner's right side. In BTD5, this has been fixed. *Glue Gunners without Glue Splatter are very effective when the target priority is Strong. *The Glue Gunner has as much range as an unupgraded Super Monkey. *In BTD4, glue gunners can shoot at M.O.A.Bs, but not pop them, but in BTD5, they don't shoot at them at all. *The Bloons move extreme slowly when an Arctic Wind Ice Tower, a Sabotage Supply Lines ability works together. All of this combined can make a Lead Bloon slower than a Z.O.M.G. *Path 1 upgrades improves its ability to pop bloons while Path 2 upgrades improves its ability to glue bloons. *Sometimes in BTD4 Corrosive Glue will not pop bloons when Fast Forward is activated. *In the BTD5 Deluxe tech tree, the Glue Hose image is switched with the Glue Striker image. Category:Towers Category:Glue Gunner Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles